


One Thing Leads To Another

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Blindfolds, Chloe Redemtion, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: It was 5'am somewhere, as it says in the title, this will not be the last Smut containing these two, just felt like someone needed it, Good day.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	One Thing Leads To Another

Like any night, well some nights, Ladybug would go out on patrol ten to five times a month, sometimes twice a week, but only if an Akuma attack was more threatening than the first, Chat Noir told Ladybug that he wasn't doing patrol tonight because he had a meeting at six o'clock for some reason, she waved it off telling him not to worry, even though he was acting dramatic as usual. It didn't bug her one bit, huh, Chat would have been proud of that one, she wasn't gonna lie when she leaned against some random chimney that she had missed his annoying yet entertaining puns, but being a hero she had to suck it up, a thought crossed her mind, it was only like eleven-thirtyish, right, nothing was gonna happen, and she figured why not, she needed something to keep her from snoozing. 

Just like that she standing on Chloe Bourgeois's balcony, she could see the light appearing from the curtains, Ladybug tapped on the window door, a few seconds gone by, expecting the blonde to burst out any moment, but to avail it was silent, she sighed to herself and tapped again, half-minute went by and she twisted the handle, it opened, a part of her was screaming _"What are you doing, invasion of privacy,"_ but another part was screaming _, " Hello, I've bored out of my mind,"._ As perusal, it was cleaned, doors shut, light on, she quietly closed the balcony doors, and looked around, she went up the little stairs and entered Chloe's room, she saw another pair of expensive-looking slippers beside the bed, quickly taking to note the blonde wasn't here either. 

The sound of the bathroom doorknob twisting caused her to turn, tripping over the expensive slippers, in a matter of seconds she came face to face with blonde, both eyes widen in surprise, _**Thump,**_ the two groaned, Ladybug's eyes shut open, seeing blue eyes staring back, she moved her knee, hearing a small sharp intake form below, ignoring it she did it again pressing against something warm, soft like. Confused she did it again, hitting the soft warm like thing, this time she pressed her knee deeper in it, a gasp comes the blonde but again she pushes it aside, pushing her knee into now slick, warm, soft like thing, Chloe's shoulders tensed, Ladybug could feel her shiver, maybe she could feel it, thought the confused bug, she looked down at the blonde, seeing her eyes half-lidded and her knawing at her bottom lips. 

Her face flushed, every time she moved her knee forward it got more slick and hot, it felt like a furnace, the blonde was weathering below her, squirming like a helpless animal about to be eaten, Ladybug's eyes trailed over the blonde, her chest was going up and down, the girl looked as if she was struggling, her face was scarlet and sweaty, Ladybug gawked at the blonde's skin, her bathrobe wasn't as tight as it looked. Though it was covering her breasts, and the sides of her stomach, leaving a line of view, the blunette nearly jumped at the sound of a loud moan that escaped the blonde's lip, she stopped her knee and looked the blonde in the eyes, Chloe wined as she stopped, Ladybug felt a smack of realization hit her in the face. 

Her eyes seemed to travel down to her knee, stopping between the blonde's legs, she could see glistening substance sticking to her knee, covering the blonde's inner thighs, she jumped off the blonde, her face bright red from embarrassment, Chloe looked as if she was attacked by an animal, signs of it were all over her body, Ladybug felt in that moment, she was doomed. Chloe sat up on her elbows, revealing more of her chest, and neck, Ladybug averted her eyes and raised both her hands, " I-uh-um, sorry," Ladybug left the scene in a matter of seconds, leaving the poor, hot, bothered, and unsatisfied Chloe by herself, who had to take yet another shower.

When it was the next day, Marinette didn't dare look into the blonde's eyes when school started that day, because all she would see is that same helpless Chloe who was being attacked by who she thought was her hero, Marinette waited all day for the blonde to tell everyone that Ladybug sexually assaulted her in her room, while she was barely dressed in anything, but to surprise the blonde was quiet. Not even a single come back, or rude remark, it looked as if someone stole her voice, Marinette knew she had to make it up to the blonde, knowing if she didn't, guilt would eat her alive when the school day ended, the bluenette raced home, and in the kitchen, baking lemon squared bars, five at most, putting all her effort to design them. 

After adding one last final touch, she put them in a deliver cake box and headed up to her room, setting the box on her desk, staring at the dark sky, " You got this," she told herself, trying to ease her nerves, she transformed, grabbing the box of lemon squares, and headed for the hotel, it was three minutes later before she arrived making sure the lemon squares were presentable. She went to tap on the door but felt her mind freeze, a groan could be heard from behind the door, causing the blunette to panic, she was in trouble, she thought, quickly but quietly she opened the door, setting the lemon square bars on a nearby dresser, and peaked in her room, only to freeze on sight, the blonde was layed on her bed, dressed in her robe, her legs spread apart, with her right hand between her thighs.

The left in her mouth, bitting on them, her hair sprawled out on her pillow, sweat beads going down her forehead, " _Nghh, Ladybug,_ " she moaned, her back arching a bit, before pressing back into the bed, little sighs of enjoyment left the blonde's mouth, as she continued, the blunette nearly lost it, every part of her body except her brain was telling to her to book it, and never come back, but her brain went goopy, selfish thoughts swam through her mind. She made her like that, it made her feel proud, to see the blonde a moaning mess after just a few nudges, her brain was saying, _Take what's your's,_ she took a step up the stairs, causing it to creak, making the blonde stop, she quickly sat up, meeting eyes with the hero.

Ladybug could see the glistening substance from her right hand, she wasn't gonna lie at that moment everything seemed to shut down, " Ladybug, I-I, it's not what it l-ooks like, I w-as-" the blunette had already made it over to the blonde, and captured her lips into a lustful kiss, pushing the blonde against the bed, causing her to groan in shock, Ladybug used her free hand to grab the blonde's hands and hold them against the bed's headboard. She bit the blonde's bottom lip, causing her to gasp, letting Ladybug slip her tongue in, taking the blonde by surprise, Ladybug could feel the heat coming off of the blonde, her body hit hers every second with want and desire, looking for friction, it the made the blunette grin, the blonde tasted like honey and chocolate. 

She could tell the blonde was snacking on some sweets a few hours ago, typical, Ladybug pulled back, listening to blonde's labored breathing before she went straight for the blonde's golden skin, she licked the side of her ear to her collarbone, the blonde shivered, salty, she took a few bites earning soft coo's, Ladybug smirk when she felt the blonde take sharp intake at one certain spot. The blunette already knew what to do, she sucked that spot, earing a loud moan, the blonde leaned against the headboard, hissing as her head hit it, Ladybug used her right hand to guide herself down the blonde's body, stopping at her chest, she grabbed one the blonde's breasts, earning a gasp from her, she twiddled her nipple with her fingers, listening to the blonde's pleads. 

The bluenette bit the spot, causing Chloe to moan in her ear, she couldn't control her hand, it grasped, twisted, flicked, and pulled, she just loved the sounds the blonde let out, everything was causing her mind to go woozy, Ladybug pulled back from the blonde's neck, staring deep in her eyes, " You touch me, and I'm ended this," she whispered, Chloe nodded quickly, eyes full of lust. She smirked, moving down to the blonde's chest, using her hands to grasp her hips, she took in the blonde's nipple in her mouth, swirling, and tugging, moans were slipping out of the blonde's mouth, everything was nauseating, she bit her breasts, wanting to leave a mark everywhere, something just snapped in the brunette's mind, she just couldn't control it.

Chloe grasped the bedsheets, trying her best to contain herself from grabbing the heroine's head, the aching only grew stronger as the time went by, and how close she was, she bucked her hips against the hero, trying to give her a hint, but all she did, was leave more marks, " _Please,_ " Ladybug looked in her eyes, grinning as if she found her answer, the blunette went down stopping between her thighs. She could feel the heat just a few inches away, she blew at it, earning another buck from the blonde, finally, she grabbed the blonde's thighs, digging her fingers into them, before taking a long lick, " _Oh, Lady," Chloe moaned,_ she swear she tasted honey, Ladybug's little honey pot, that sounded delightful, it was her's, _Mine_.

She pulled Chloe's legs over her shoulders, face to face with Chloe's little honey pot, she lapped the juices that were dripping onto the sheets, all she heard were the blonde's moans and the sound of her sucking Chloe's sweet honey juices, " _Ladybug, God, don't stoahfh,"_ the blonde wrapped her legs around the hero's neck before she screamed gripping the bedsheets, her knuckles going white. Ladybug got a blast full of the blonde's juices on her face, she licked her lips watching Chloe's chest rise up and down, the blunette smirked evilly, gripping the blonde's thighs, _" Chloe, what did I say about touching me, now you're gonna get it,"_ Ladybug said, still smirking evilly, the blonde shivered at the hero's face.

Ladybug turned Chloe around in one swoop, the blonde layed flat on her stomach staring down at the sheets with fear written all over her face, the hero looked around the room, and spotted the blonde's sleeping mask, causing her smirk to grow, quickly she took it, and grabbed the blonde's chin, turning her towards her, _" Don't take it off, or, you'll regret it,"_ she growled, before putting the sleeping mask on the blonde, and leaned in her ear. She took the blonde's ear into her mouth, biting it, earing a low moan from the girl below her, before pulling back, " Tikki, spots off," Marinette could hear the small disproval gasp come from her kwami before she left, the blunette could hardly care about the talk she was gonna have with her kwami later on, all she cared about right now was showing the blonde who was in charge.

Marinette took off her brown overcoat, along with her shirt, tossing it to the side, unzipping her pants, letting them drop to the floor, she saw the blonde flinch at the sound, watching her grip the bed sheets with eagerness, the blunette slid out of her shoes, and took off her socks, leaving her only in her underwear, she lastly undid her hair, putting her hair tyes around her wrist. She crawled on the bed, towards the blonde's ear, _" Maybe if you ask nicely, I might let you touch me, until then, hands to yourself,"_ Chloe wined, digging her nails into the sheets, _" Understand,"_ Marinette barked, the blonde nodded quickly, whimpering as she did, it caused the blunette to nearly moan at the sight, she slowly dragged her left hand down the blonde's sides, feeling the blonde curves.

She stopped at her hips, gripping with joy, before bringing it back to her chest, grabbing the blonde's breast, now using the right to caress the blonde's ass, loving the soft supple skin, Chloe moaned at her touch, Marinette ignored her pleads doing it to the left, she was again tugging at the blonde's nipple, pinching it with a grin plastered on her face, she justed wanted to ravage her, wanting to see tears roll down the drama queen's face. Knowing she was dominated by such a higher power, it caused her to growl, she moved her right hand down to the blonde's thighs, feeling the slick sticky substance, she used her index finger to dip in her entrance, pulling it back out and licked her finger, a groan escaped the blonde's mouth as she heard a pop, knowing damn well it had been licked clean. 

Chloe arched her behind up in the air, like an animal, very un-proper of a lady, Marinette sneered, _**Smack**_ , the sound echoed the room, a sharp cry erupted from the blonde's lips, the blunette watch the blonde struggle it almost made her want to sit there and watch, but she remembered the sweet rich texture touch her mouth, and she decided against it. She layed against the blonde, feeling the heat as she touched her skin, Marinette grabbed the blonde's breast once more, dragging her right hand to the center, circling the small bud, the blonde nearly screamed in delight, Chloe pressed her face into the bed, biting the sheets to lower her volume, Marinette stopped her hand, the blonde cried in disappointed.

The blunette dragged her fingers down to the blonde's entrance, she blew in her ear, before sticking her finger in, curling it, she nearly lost it when she squeezed her finger, she decided she didn't care, and stuck another, plunging them deep in, Chloe moaned in the bed, Marinette didn't once stop, causing the blonde to release more and more, it caused her throat to burn. Marinette bit the sensitive spot on her neck, causing her to see white, _" God, ah, ngh, please, please, pleahhz,"_ Chloe fell limp on the bed, exhausted and sore, her muscles were tense, and legs were trembling, Marinette fell next to the blonde, breathing heavily, she just wanted to doze off and hold the blonde tight, but she had to leave, the blonde wasn't gonna like who was under the mask.

Marinette sat up and went to slide off, but a hand stopped her in place, the blunette turned to the blonde, who was still wearing the mask, a frown on her face, " D-on't go," she pleaded, the blunette frowned herself, she tried to remove her hand from the blonde's grasp, but it only made her grip tighten, " Let go, Chloe," the blonde sat up, shaking her head, tears rolling down her face. The hero sighed, forcefully removing her hand from the blonde's, getting up, grabbing her clothes, arms surrounded her stomach, Chloe pressed her body against the blunette's back, " Please, don't go, don't leave me too, I don't wanna be alone," Marinette listen to her sob, she could feel the tears roll down her back. 

_Screw it,_ Marinette dropped her clothes and turned to the blonde, pulling her into a passionate kiss, Chloe wrapped her arms around Marinette's neck, keeping her from leaving, the blunette pulled back, her hands reached for the blonde's sleeping mask, shaking like leaf, _" I won't leave you if you won't leave me,"_ she slid it down to her neck, the two meet eyes, " Mar-inette," Chloe stuttered, eyes wide.

-

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, Ayla stared at her phone, her foot tapping against the floor, Nino stood there arms crossed, a look of confusion across his face, his brow was raised, " Where is that girl," Ayla said, looking up from her phone, Adrien shrugged, " She's usually not this late," he commented, Nino nodded, Ayla sighed, shaking her head, " I texted her to meet us at the park, come on, she'll meet us there," the three left the room, the door closed behind them. A loud moan echoed in the room, all the way in the back of the class, sprawled on the floor was Chloe, Marinette on top of her, shoving her fingers in the blonde's honey pot, _" If you didn't wait, a second more, those three would have heard you, you would like that wouldn't you,"_ Chloe shivered at the thought, squeezing Marinette's fingers. 

The blunette smirked, _" Naughty girl, but my Naughty girl,"_ Chloe screamed in Marinette's neck, before letting her arms fall to her side, her breathing rigid, Marinette put the blonde in her lap, letting her rest on her shoulder, _" Come on, hurry up and get dressed, we have to go meet them, if not they'll get suspicious, besides you promised me you'll apologize if you're a good girl, I might give you a treat after,"_ Chloe nodded, pulling back, Marinette closed the distance between them, smiling. 


End file.
